Buggy the Clown
Buggy the Clown (道化のバギー, Douke no Buggy) is a long time acquaintance of Luffy's idol, Shanks, as they both served on the same boat during the early years of their pirate lives. When their crew found the Chop-Chop Fruit and a treasure map, Buggy intended to feign eating the fruit so he could sell it later for personal profit. As he devoured a fake and hid the real fruit in his mouth, Shanks startled him and caused him to swallow the Devil Fruit whole. The incident soured his impressions of Shanks after they went their separate ways. Similar to Luffy, Buggy's dream is to one day become the Pirate King with a mountain of treasure. Buggy is first seen antagonizing Orange Town. His crew experience mishaps when Nami steals one of their treasure maps and double-crosses him. To avenge his loss, Buggy orders the town to be bombarded with cannon fire. By chance, Luffy and Zoro happened to be in the area and rescue Nami from a murderous Buggy. Despite the best efforts of his crew, Buggy is defeated when Luffy scatters his body parts to a faraway desert island. After he reassembles himself, Buggy attempts to seek revenge for his defeat by hunting Luffy. He tries to publicly execute Luffy in Loguetown, but the pirate is freed by Smoker. His efforts to hunt the pirate, however, eventually leads to his capture to the Marines. Whilst in Impel Down, he becomes one of Luffy's unlikely companions as they cooperate in their grand escape. Buggy also joins Luffy in the War of the Best at Marineford. His primary object at the War of the Best was to broadcast himself worldwide taking Whitebeard's head and proclaiming himself a legendary pirate. After the war is stopped by Shanks, Buggy gets involved in a heated argument between him and Shanks thus gaining more respect and awe from his loyal followers he freed from Impel Down. Fearful of Buggy's army of heinous criminals, the marines send a request for him to become a warlord, and he agrees. Role in Games In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, he leads a pirate coalition of his own. Buggy first leads his forces against Luffy while he and his friends are fighting against Gecko Moria whilst he is trying to free Brook and Chopper from the Frenzy Dials. At Marineford, Buggy leads his troops to battle against the Straw Hat-Whitebeard Coalition and the Marines-Seven Warlords of the Sea alliance. Later in chapter 3, Buggy sets out to bring pirates to his cause while saving them from a brainwashed Magellan. Finally, Buggy joins Luffy's Coalition. In Pirate Warriors 3, he first appears at Orange Town and forms his alliance with Alvida earlier than in the manga. He later attempts to execute Luffy at Logue Town, but failed. He ends up fighting the Marines after one of them insults his nose. He and Galdino escape to level 4 of Impel Down and encounter Luffy and the prisoners. He is needed to recruit other prisoners.At Marineford, he has a special scene where he fights Mihawk. Personality Buggy is a devious pirate who thinks himself worthy of obtaining all the treasures in the world. He loves the thrill of obtaining booty and will do anything he can to obtain his mountains of gold. Buggy has a short fuse who attempts to stop his ambitions and is callous to those not in his crew. He is prone to holding grudges against those who have crossed him in the past, especially Shanks and Luffy. Unfortunately for him, his plans often go awry and often result in comical failures, practically to the point when he is hardly taken seriously. He is sometimes dense to the mood around him and, when his confidence falters, he can also become somewhat cowardly. His experiences in Impel Down depicts that he is capable of redeeming himself as a heroic role model and source of inspiration. His willingness to cooperate with others and his fun-loving nature are emphasized to shape a charismatic image among other pirates. Quotes :See also: Buggy the Clown/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : "Chop-Chop Cannon": Buggy throws his hand out holding his knives, then slashes to the right. He does a circular pinwheel-like vertical slash in front of him, then spins his knives around himself in a circle. He finishes by separating his arms from his body and having them slash in a pinwheel motion while slightly hovering forwards. : while arms are detached: Anytime Buggy is separated from his arms, players can tap to have Buggy continuously kick out with his bladed feet, as he slowly walks forward. : , , , : "Special Buggy Ball": Buggy rises upwards while spinning his upper body, slashing enemies. His legs on the ground start to run forward, which carries his upper body in the air to soar forward, both bulldozing enemies in his path. He finishes by tossing a Buggy Ball down at the ground, exploding on impact, before re-attaching himself. : , , , , : "Chop-Chop Cannon": His hands, armed with knives, start to fly around Buggy, damaging enemies. His hands then hover above his head and throw daggers downward at the ground at an angle all around Buggy. His hands then go back to flying around him while slightly hovering forward before re-attaching to his body. : , , , : "Chop-Chop Cannon": 'Buggy's hands hover over him and throw daggers down all around him at an angle. His hands then rapidly orbit around him, attacking enemies while slightly hovering forwards. After a few seconds, his hands re-attach themselves to him. : , , , , : "Chop-Chop Buggy": Buggy splits himself apart and reassembles himself in the form of a small car. He then drives forward along the ground, bulldozing enemies in his way. He can be directed with the control stick. : , , : '"Chop-Chop Cannon": 'Buggy's hands fly around him in a circle, then again in the other direction. The then start to fly around him in a bigger circle while lasting several seconds. : while arms are detached: '"Chop-Chop Buzzsaw": If his arms are detached from him, players can hit to have Buggy throw his legs out and orbit him before returning to him like a boomerang. : , , , : "Aerial Tailspin Big Top": Buggy sends his right hand flying forward to grab a single enemy. With an enemy in his grasp, the hand then lifts the enemy into the air. Cannonballs then start to be shot out from behind Buggy, hitting the single enemy. After a few cannonballs, Buggy then slams the enemy hard onto the ground. : , , , , : "Chop-Chop Buzzsaw~Special Buggy Ball": Buggy first throws his lower body out at enemies. His floating upper body then catches a large Buggy Ball, then tosses it onto the ground with his lower body standing atop of it. His legs then start to walk on top of the ball, moving the ball forward and plowing through enemies. The ball can be directed with the control stick. He finishes with the ball detonating and causing a large explosion. : : Level 1 Musou: "Chop-Chop Festival": Buggy crosses his arms while holding 3 daggers in each hand, Wolverine-style, all while doing a short Russian Cossack dance. He then splits apart his body parts and sends them flying all around him in a vortex, damaging enemies. He then rejoins his body parts. : : Level 2 Musou: "Special Muggy Ball": Buggy spins and kicks his right leg out. A miniature Buggy Ball is shot out from the sole of his right shoe and flies into enemies, before detonating in a large explosion. He then strikes a pose. :R1 (Special Skill): "Special Buggy Ball": Buggy strikes a pose and a single Buggy Ball falls down from the sky onto the ground, causing a small explosion. Fighting Style Buggy ate the Chop-Chop Fruit, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to separate and reassemble any of his body parts at will. He can project his body parts at his opponents at high speeds and from dizzying angles. He can also disassemble parts of himself to avoid certain blows as a defensive mechanism. Since his body is already "sliced apart", he is impervious to most sword strikes. Each body part retains normal vulnerabilities, even if they are detached from him. If someone touches or hurts the separated floating sections of his body, he will experience the same sensations from afar. Buggy mostly relies on his knives and bladed shoes for attacking. He normally separates his limbs and uses them to strike targets from varying angles. Since Buggy can attack using his main body while his limbs are separated from him attacking elsewhere, Buggy can cover a lot of ground by attacking in two places at once. Buggy also engineered the Buggy Ball, which is a deadly explosive ball that he incorporates into his attacks. Techniques *Chop-Chop Cannon: Holding a weapon, Buggy shoots his hands at the enemy. *Chop-Chop Festival: Buggy separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and spins them around. Then he can either surround his enemy to block their escape, or pummel his enemy with his body parts at intense speeds. *Chop-Chop Cracker: Buggy makes his lower half cartwheel around himself. *Chop-Chop Buggy: Buggy uses a set of wheels and a bomb for a motor and uses his powers to reconfigure himself into become a small car to drive across the field, and possibly ram into targets. *Special Buggy Ball: Buggy separates his lower half to make it walk on a huge Buggy Ball. *Aerial Tailspin Big Top: Buggy detaches his hands and grabs onto an opponent with them before lifting them high into the air. He then turns them so that they are facing the ground before sending his hands flying in a corkscrew pattern back down to earth, throwing them on the ground with high impact. *Special Muggy Ball: Buggy raises his arms and kicks a Muggy Ball to his enemies. This results in a large explosion. Gallery Buggy Alternate Costume (OP3).png|Prison uniform External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters